Hedge trimmers and saws of the type mentioned above are provided with shaft tubes of different lengths and are used for trimming small as well as large trees, hedges, bushes and the like. These tools, that are provided with a handle having necessary control means for operating the drive unit and a further handle placed at the shaft tube, make it possible to find a comfortable working position when trimming bushes and trees and hedges since i.a. the cutting unit can be turned with respect to the shaft tube. This means that the operator before the work starts can put the cutting unit in a suitable angular position in order to adapt the severing or cutting means to the working position of the operator. However, the tools of today are designed such that the adjustment means are placed in close vicinity of the cutting unit. This means that adjustment operation is complicated since the operator is forced to leave hold of one or both handles in order to reach the locking means. Then the cutting unit has to be turned by means of a special handle before it is locked in its new position. The locking means and the special handle are usually also placed such that there is a risk that the operator gets injured by the cutting or severing parts of the cutting unit.
It is also previously known, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,420, to provide a pole cutter with an angle adjustment means for the cutter unit. The cutter unit is driven by the reciprocating motion of a Bowden cable and the adjustment means comprises a pivotable handle that via a rod is connected to the cutter unit support. The handle can be locked in different position by means of a teethed latch. This arrangement is however very poor and is not acceptable from a safety point of view since the latch can easily disengage from the handle which would cause the cutter unit to move uncontrolled. Moreover to change the angular position of the cutter unit the operator has to turn off the engine and move one of his hands from the grip to the latch to choose a new position for the latch before starting the engine again.
The purpose of this invention is to create an arrangement simplifying the adjustment procedure whereby the operator can turn the cutting unit with respect to the shaft tube mainly with preserved grip about the handle parts. This is achieved by means of a device having the characteristics mentioned in the claims.